unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Raja
Eddy Raja is sexy AF , like frfr I am going to find him and kidnap him and marry him. Eddy Raja was an Indonesian treasure hunter, the leader of an Indonesian pirate gang, the tertiary antagonist in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, and a protagonist in Uncharted: Eye of Indra. He has a sister named Rika and was once "best friends" with Nathan Drake. Eddy was one of many treasure hunters interested in acquiring the fabled El Dorado, and formed an alliance with Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman. They competed with Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan over the treasure. Prior to the events of Drake's Fortune, Eddy worked alongside Nathan Drake and his sister, Rika, in a hunt to find the Eye of Indra. In all of his appearances, Eddy has been voiced and motion captured by James Sie. Biography ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' (2007) Episode 1 .]] Eddy is tied to a chair next to Nathan Drake, enduring the same torture at the hands of Daniel Pinkerton. In a flashback, Nate takes a job from Pinkerton to locate a mysterious artifact; the Eye of Indra. He meets Eddy's sister; Rika, and they instead plot to rob Pinkerton of the amulet, though Pinkerton doesn't realize it, he already has the artifact locked up in his safe, as it is hidden within the other two treasures of Indra, the Path, and the Wrath. Unaware that Rika is Eddy's sister, Nate sleeps with her. Episode 2 In another flashback, Rika reveals to Nate that she has told Eddy about the job. Nate and Rika get into a scrap with Eddy's pirates, but despite the initial disagreements and confusion, the three agree to work together to rob Pinkerton of the amulet. In the present, Eddy warns Nate not to tell Pinkerton anything while they continue to be tortured. Episode 3 Eddy and Nate come to a compromise about the job. The group head for Pinkerton's mansion. Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars as a distraction, while Rika stays behind to cover them as Nate and Eddy sneak into the mansion. In the present, Pinkerton reveals he has captured Rika, and threatens to kill her if Nate or Eddy do not come clean about the amulet. Episode 4 In the present, Nate finally tells Pinkerton that he already has the Eye. In flashback, Nate and Eddy, having failed to stay hidden are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards. They reach the office where the safe is located, but Eddy's remaining detonator fails, and they cannot open the safe. Nate comes up with a plan: get caught. While Pinkerton is distracted, Rika breaks free and uses Eddy's concealed golden gun to wound Pinkerton and kill his guards, saving Nate and Eddy. Nate explains to Pinkerton that the whole ordeal was the improvised intention, as they needed Pinkerton to open the safe. Rika executes Pinkerton, and the three escape. Later, Rika double-crosses Nate and Eddy at gunpoint, taking the amulet for herself and leaving the two empty-handed. As Rika gets away, Eddy warns Nate not to say anything, before they go their separate ways. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (2007) The Fortress Upon the crashing of Nate and Elena's plane, Eddy's pirates took notice and pursued them all the way to an old fortress. After Nate finds Francis Drake's telescope, two of his pirates armed with M79's were prepared to kill an oblivious Elena. Upon noticing Nate, they fire at him instead. The resulting blast ended up destroying part of the tower, which knocked Nate unconscious. Nate was imprisoned by Eddy and placed into the jailhouse cell. He awakened to Eddy walking to the room with his map, proposing that he'll let Nate live, if he gets all the gold. Nate refused to help Eddy, despite his threats and said that he would rather die. He was angered by this. As the two continue talking, Elena managed to hook the cell window, which was attached to the jeep and Nate snatches the map out of Eddy's hands as he stands in shock. Eddy and his pirates pursued the two. After losing Eddy and his men, Elena almost drove off a cliff and the jeep was hanging on the edge. As Nate attempted to back it up, Eddy arrived at the scene. He ordered them to give him the map, but they instead reversed off the cliff into the water. Eddy yelled at them from the top of the cliff, enraged yet again. The Monastery As Nate traversed the underground tunnels of the island's monastery, he overheard a heated discussion between Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro in a chamber above. It was revealed that Eddy was hired by Roman to capture Nate and secure the island, in exchange for his share of the El Dorado gold. Roman was unhappy with Eddy's failure and incompetence, but he assured Roman that a force other than Nate was killing his men. Roman blew it off, stating that Eddy was superstitious. Eddy and his men were then promptly dismissed by Roman, stating they wouldn't receive any treasure. Eddy, furious, pulled his gun out and aimed it at Roman, but Navarro stopped him. He then angrily stormed out of the room, cursing as he left. The Vault While Nate and Elena made their way through the treasure vault, they spotted human-like figures moving swiftly in the distance. Eddy blasted through the door at the back of the vault. He tells them "Last man alive gets the gold. You lose", before ordering his pirates to kill them. Nate and Elena fought past the pirates and eventually arrived in the heart of the vault. After discovering Francis Drake's remains, Nate left Drake's ring with his body. Nate and Elena decided to find a way out, but ultimately heard Eddy Raja's pirates screaming in the distance. The two of them head off into the direction of the screams. Nate finds Eddy and his remaining pirates running through a chamber with immense fear, Eddy shouting "we're all dead", before one of his pirates was abruptly killed by a vicious creature. More of the creatures began emerging from various holes, surrounding Nate and Eddy, and forcing them to work together. The two of them stood back to back, fighting off waves of the vicious creatures called "Descendants". While holding them off, Nate and Eddy banter back and forth. .]] Eventually Eddy shoots what is believed to be the last Descendant into a hole and stands above it. He yells his catchphrase "Don't mess with Eddy Raja!". However, another Descendant from inside tried to pull Eddy in. Nate managed to shoot the creature and attempted to help Eddy up. Another one emerged and bit Eddy on the neck, forcing Nate to let go and sending a screaming Eddy down into the hole, falling to his demise. Nate briefly mourned his former friend and then left. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' (2009) Though Eddy Raja does not appear in story mode, he is mentioned several times throughout Nate's journal. Eddy was also a reference at Nepal where you see one of the signs says Family Raja. He makes his appearance in multiplayer in the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack, updated with all new quotes. His pirates appear as well going by the names of Prakoso and Mac, where they are also playable skins. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Eddy appears alive in the Chapter 5 - Airport of Co-op Adventure. He, Lazarević, and Flynn are seen loading the other half of the statue into a truck. While Nate, Sully, and Charlie Cutter are fighting Zoran Lazarević's soldiers, Eddy can be heard over the speaker with quotes like "Don't die Drake. I want to kill you myself!" and acts unappreciative of Drake trying to save him on The Island (albeit the co-op missions are non-canonical.) He, like Lazarević and Flynn, has a laser sight equipped on his gun. He uses a Tau Sniper and is killed like the other two villains. Eddy also appears in Prelude - Fort as a playable villain. It serves as a prequel to the other Co-op Adventure maps. Character Design Personality Eddy is perhaps well-known for his catchphrases and addressing himself in third-person. Eddy has a quick temper, as shown in ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra and Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, holding Nate at gunpoint for sleeping with Rika Raja and threatening to kill Nate on numerous occasions. However, he has shown signs of slight mercy, although in a twisted way. Eddy is not very intelligent, often being outwitted by Nate. It should also be noted that he is morally gray, working for whichever side pays him best. Eddy is incompetent, as seen in Drake's Fortune. He is tasked with capturing Nate, but failed countless times. He is also displayed as quite comical, due to his witty comments. Eddy can also be described as arrogant, believing his skills surpass everyone else. Despite having a mostly negative personality, Eddy has some positive characteristics: he cares for his gang of pirates and his sister. During Drake's Fortune he shows great concern for his pirates, who were quickly being killed by an unknown force. Appearance Eddy is a short man (about a head shorter than Nate) with a tanned complexion and a slim, yet athletic build. He has short black hair, thin facial hair, and gray eyes. However, his eyes appear brown in ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer, more suiting his ethnicity. Eddy has three visible tattoos: two on both his arms and one around his left knuckles. Eddy's outfit in Drake's Fortune consisted of an orange, Hawaiian shirt, underneath a brown vest. He wore greenish-brown striped pants and light brown combat boots. In Eye of Indra, Eddy has two outfits: his heist outfit and his default outfit. In his heist outfit, Eddy wears a black tanktop and brown pants. In his default outfit, he wears a green button shirt, unbuttoned, revealing his chest and the same brown pants. In A Thief's End multiplayer, Eddy's winter attire is shown. He wears a yellow and pink jacket with a flower print. Eddy also wears an assortment of jewelry. He wears silver earrings, gold chains, a golden bracelet, a gold watch and three golden rings. Skills Eddy is a talented free-runner, much like the other characters depicted in the series. He is capable of climbing various obstacles and terrains. Eddy is also displayed as a decent negotiator. He is also a skilled pirate and a good leader, managing to lead a large gang of rugged and tough pirates. Eddy, like most other villains in the series, is known for double-crossing people when it comes to treasure hunting. Weapon(s) Appears in ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past (Ending Cutscene) *Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan (Ending Cutscene) *Chapter 14 - Going Underground *Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault *Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Multiplayer Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Multiplayer **Chapter 5 - Airport (Co-op Adventure) **Prelude - Fort (Co-op Adventure) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End *Multiplayer Gallery ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Eddy_Raja.png|Official render of Eddy from Drake's Fortune. Uncharted Eddy Raja.jpg|''"Lead me to the treasure and I might just let you live"'' Eddy Raja Uncharted.jpg|''"Hey, "Bule", last man alive gets the gold!"'' Owned.jpg|Eddy's last moments Uncharted 2 multiplayer Eddy Raja Multiplayer.jpg|Eddy's multiplayer card Uncharted Eddy.png|Eddy aiming a golden 92FS-9mm EddyRaja.JPG| ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer Eddy Raja render.jpg|Render of Eddy Raja Doughnut Eddy.jpg|Doughnut Eddy Trivia * The name Eddy is a diminutive of Edward, which is derived from the Old English Eadweard, meaning "wealthy or fortunate guardian." Eddy Name Meaning & Origin Baby Name Wizard. Retrieved June 30, 2016 *In Indonesian, "raja" means king. Wikipedia. *Upon being selected in the Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer, Eddy states that he's afraid of zombies. *In Drake's Fortune, 700 medal points unlocks Eddy's skin from the Villain Section on the reward menu. 900 medal points unlocks Eddy's Golden Gun; a golden Desert-5, from the Weapon Select menu. His golden gun is also available in Among Thieves. *While not mentioned, Eddy is referenced in Among Thieves. In Nate's Journal, there is a drawing of an angry statue, captioned "Angry Eddy (R.I.P.)", with the quoted words "I kill you, Drake!". Another part of the journal shows Eddy's name next to Harry Flynn's, with both of their e-mail addresses crossed out. *In Nepal, there are signs that say "Club Raja". *On the 12th of April 2011, renders - supposedly of Eddy Raja - appeared on SystemLink. According to the article, the renders are from a Naughty Dog staff member's blog, and bear the title, "Uncharted: The return of Eddy Raja." Naughty Dog's community strategist Arne Meyer later blasted the site, saying that they are far too quick to jump to conclusions and make wild assumptions in order to get headlines/hits. He went on to say that the renders were character art tests for a Naughty Dog employee.Uncharted 3: A Character From a Game In the Past Returns and This is a Spoiler Maybe Neogaf. *Eddy is the only antagonist to appear in multiple stories; appearing in Drake's Fortune, Eye of Indra, ''and ''Uncharted 3's co-op adventure, along with Zoran who partook in Uncharted 2 and Uncharted 3. References de:Eddy Raja es:Eddy Raja pt-br:Eddy Raja ja:エディー・ラジャ Category:Characters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Category:Characters in Uncharted: Eye of Indra Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased